Spirit Walk
[[Datei:IDWUniv 25 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Universe'' #25]] Sprit Walk ("Geisterwandeln") ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe-Comicreihe von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 1. August 2018 * Ausgabe: TMNT Universe #25 (IDW) * Story: Ian Flynn * Zeichnungen: Nelson Daniel * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''IDW Macro-Series #2: Michelangelo'' * Nächstes Kapitel: "...And Out Came the Reptiles, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Kampf der GeisterTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi (astrales Abbild) *das Pantheon **Kitsune **Rattenkönig, Manmoth, Aka, Krötenbaron (erwähnt/in Rückblick) *Dan, ein Tanuki Handlung thumb|left|180px|Leonardos SeelenexpeditionEines Abends im Versteck der Turtles hat sich Leonardo von seinen Brüdern abgesondert, um ein gewagtes Experiment durchzuführen. Seit ihrem Sieg gegen den Rattenkönig"Kingdom of the Rats" #4 ist Leonardo zur Überzeugung gekommen, dass seine eigene spezielle Verbindung zur Astralebene der Schlüssel ist, um die Pläne des des Pantheons durchkreuzen zu können."Pantheon Family Reunion" #1 Daher versenkt er sich in seiner Abgeschiedenheit in eine meditative Trance und lässt seinen Geist wandern. thumb|240px|Meet the LocalsLeonardo findet sich schnell am gewünschten Zielort wieder, und zuerst fasziniert, muss er seine gesamte Konzentration aufbringen, um sein Ziel nicht vor den Augen zu verlieren und gleichzeitig Vorsicht in der fremden Umgebung walten zu lassen. Er beginnt seine Erkundungstour durch die sich ständig verändernde "Landschaft" der Ebene, bis er auf einmal auf eine Statue eines Tanukis stößt; als er ihr seinen Respekt bekundet, löst das Standbild sich plötzlich auf, und vor ihm erscheinen zur gleichen Zeit eine Klippe und ein seltsam verwinkeltes Gitterband, welche ihm den Weg nach vorne versperren. Während er noch darüber grübelt, wie er weiterkommen soll, taucht der Tanuki - diesmal als quicklebendige Kreatur - vor ihm auf und stellt sich, nachdem Leonardo ihn respektvoll begrüßt hat, mit dem Namen "Dan" vor. thumb|left|180px|Crashkurs im AstralwandelnDan befragt Leonardo nach dem Grund seines Hierseins; und nachdem Leonardo erfährt, dass er den Tanuki nicht täuschen kann, erzählt er ihm ehrlich von seiner Absicht, mehr Erfahrungen auf der Astralebene zu sammeln, um bessere Chancen im Kampf gegen das Pantheon zu erhalten. Beeindruckt beginnt Dan ihm dann zu erklären, wie die Eigenschaften der Astralebene vo Geist eines Reisenden beeinflussen lassen kann, wenn dieser lernt, seine Ansichten, mit der er die wirkliche Welt wahrnimmt, beiseitelegt. Allerdings sei zu bedenken, dass man selbst nur eine kleine Portion der astralen Substanz beeinflussen kann, da man dem Willen anderer Wesenheiten - und dem der Astralebene selbst - entgegenarbeiten muss; oder, wie Dan es ausdrückt: "Ein geworfener Stein schlägt Wellen, kann aber die Form eines Sees nicht verändern." thumb|240px|Zweifel und Gewissheit des HerzensAls Leonardo darüber nachgrübelt, wie man dieses System vielleicht weiter beeinflussen kann, erstarrt Dan plötzlich wieder zu Stein, und im nächten Augenblick erscheint Kitsune vor Leonardo. Kitsune fordert Rechenschaft für die Niederlage des Rattenkönigs und für seinen Plan, Kitsune selbst beseitigen zu wollen; und da sie nicht mit sich reden lassen will, bereitet Leonardo sich auf einen Kampf vor. Diesen beginnt Kitsune damit, indem sie aus der Substanz der Ebene ein dunkles, böses Mischbild von Splinter und dem Shredder auferstehen lässt, welches den Turtle physich und seelisch anzugreifen beginnt. thumb|240px|left|Flucht aus dem AlbtraumDen Angriffen und Hohnworten des Zerrbilds trotzend, zerschlägt Leonardo schließlich die dunkle Gestalt, indem er sich auf seine Liebe zu seinem Vater besinnt, die trotz ihres Zerwürfnisses"Vengeance" #6 und ''TMNT'' #64 weiter stark bleibt. Als sie merkt, dass sie ihn nicht mit Zweifeln besiegen kann, geht Kitsune zum direkten Angriff über. Leonardo merkt schnell, wie sehr ihm seine Feindin auf dieser Ebene überlegen ist, und er entschließt sich zum sofortigen Rückzug, mit Kitsune hart an seinen Fersen. Auf seiner Flucht begegnet er Dan wieder, der sein Gitternetz beschwört und Kitsune so lange aufhält, bis Leonardo sich aus seiner Trance reißen und mit einem hauchdünnen Vorsprung wieder in die wirkliche Welt zurückkehren kann. thumb|180px|Ein bißchen LebensfreudeErschöpft wankt Leonardo aus seinem Zimmer zu seinen Brüdern. Nachdem er ihnen kurz erklärt hat, was mit ihm passiert ist, beginnen Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello sich herzlichst um ihn zu kümmern und ihn mit Spielen und Pizza wieder aufzupäppeln. Obwohl Leonardo weiß, was für Herausforderungen ihm - ihnen allen - nich bevorstehen werden, nimmt er sich wenigstens für diesen Augenblick die Zeit, um sich zusammen mit seinen Brüdern ein bißchen Freude am Leben zu gönnen. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Universe, Vol. 5: Coming Doom'' (TPB), November 2018 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: TMNT Universe (IDW)